¡Lady Time!
by NikolasTime
Summary: ¡Los chicos desaparecieron de la faz de la tierra! Y ahora son las mujeres quien deben cojer las armas y salvarlos de uno de los peores destinos... Habra amor, pasion, drama en este viaje que si no unia a una que otra persona de una forma mas intima, nada lo hara... Dedicado a Marina y Jeniffer, para que sepan que no importa lo que digan, ustedes se aman y eso es lo que cuenta.
1. ¿Amigas?

Oliwis... Soy yo devuelta...

Estoy empezando a creer que desarollando una adiccion a publicar, ya sea capitulos como fanfics, pero en fin, hace poco tiempo publique el nuevo capitulo de "Podemos Intentar...", y alli os dije que este iba a ser mi nuevo fanfic... "¡Lady Time!"

Primero que nada, quiero deciros ya en serio, que este fanfiction va dedicado a dos amigas mias, que por asi decirlo, estan vinculadas sentimentalmente... Y es por eso que la molestan ya sea en el instituto, en las calles... Como veran yo no tengo problema con ello, y como dije en "A Candy Story" ...

_Demos gracias a Dios que ellas al menos se pueden amar, habiendo gente que muere de soledad... Una enfermedad que te corroe desde dentro..._

Asi que ya saben, Marina...Jennifer, yo las amo a ambas y sabeis que siempre estare con ustedes... Contra viento y marea... Y ustedes siempre sean ustedes.

Veo que esta es la primera vez que hablo en serio en un fanfic. Pero enserio lo que le dicen a ambas no es nada agradable, pero seria el doble de peor repetirlo...

A quien le halla gustado, decidmelo en un review y esten atentos a su "Inbox" por que tengo la adiccion de responder a mis lectores en un PM... Desde ya muchas gracias por leer!

Sin mas preambulos, mi nuevo Fanfic: ¡Lady Time!...

* * *

**Capitulo 1: ¿Amigas?**

_"¡MIS FRIJOLES!"_

_Princesa Grumosa, "Rastro de Calor"_

Hace cuanto tiempo que no tenia una noche de chicas, un verdadero rato con amigas... Sus estudios eran lo que mas consumia su tiempo...

tiempo de amigas...

tiempo de felicidad...

tiempo de vivir como ella quiere..., lo que no le sobraba

No era una rarita, una antisocial... Si amigos era lo que le sobraba , pero lo que le sobraba era el tiempo que le dedicaba. Odiaba tener que hacer eso, poner sus estudios y a su Reino antes que sus amigos...

Hoy es un dia comun en la vida de la chica color de rosa, uno o dos experimentos a medio terminar, tomar un ligero desayuno cerca del Castillo, pasarse la tarde atendiendo cosas importantes del Reino, y luego ponerse el pijama y a dormir... Pero por alguna razon este repertorio que hacia cada uno de los dias la entristecia mas y mas... Y sobre todo le hacia pensar ¿Asi es como queria vivir?...

En la otra esquina de OOO, habia otra chica que se castigaba a ella misma con esa pregunta ¿Asi es como queria vivir?

Una chica alta, hermosa y divertida, pero por alguna razon era muy reducido el numero de personas que se le acercaban, y mucho menor el numero de los que se quedaban a su lado...

Ella era la Reina de los Vampiros, su nombre era conocido y hasta temido en todo OOO... Marceline Abadder, la Reina Vampiro..

¿Pero como la Reina de los Vampiros llego a hacerse esa pregunta? Lo hacia por que se dio cuenta de que la soledad les llega a todos, sin excepcion... Mil años vividos y podia contar con una mano los que ella considera verdaderos amigos...

La mala fama siempre estuvo con ella... ¿Sera de donde viene? Ella era aclamada en los escenarios, pero bajo ellos era otra del monton... Se sentia muy mal, pero al menos ella poseia algo para descargar todos esos sentimientos acumulados...

La musica...la unica amiga que siempre estuvo alli para ella, siempre escuchando cada mal paso de la chica al son de unas notas musicales...

Gracias musica, gracias por estar alli...

Pero la otra chica no tenia con que descargarse, tenia todo un Castillo que hablaria con ella, pero no, ellos no entenderian lo que sucedia con ella... Habia vivido por muchos años, y dedico su adolecencia a explorar, probar cosas nuevas... Claro que a espaldas de sus padres, que querian que ella fuera la mejor Princesa de OOO... Ademas, lo que ella sentia no se arreglaria con una charla con alguno de sus subditos, se trataba de estar acompañada, sentirse feliz con alguien a su lado. Para Bonnibel hay muchos compañeros, pero los que escasean son los amigos.

Pero para suerte de ambas chicas, esta forma de vivir cambiaria dentro de poco...

* * *

Bonnibel se levanto como cualquier dia normal, se quito la pijama y fue a tomar el desayuno a una cafeteria cerca del Castillo... No era que no tenia ganas de ir a desayunar... No tenia ganas de levantarse ese dia... Seguir durmiendo, viviendo enternamente en ese reino de ensueño donde solo con el hecho de estar alli era feliz...

¿Que tal Princesa? - Dijo una mesera acercandose con una bandeja en las manos - ¿Como amanecio hoy?

Nada nuevo - Dijo la Princesa.

¿Que le traigo?

Lo de siempre -Dijo Bonnibel.

Perfecto... En unos minutos le traeremos su pedido... - Dijo la mesera, alejandose de la mesa de la Princesa.

Bonnibel cruzo las piernas y empezo a ver adentro de su bolso para matar el tiempo... Encontro muchas cosas que creia perdidas,pero la que mas le llamo la atencion fue una foto de ella abrazada a Marceline amistosamente. ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no limpiaba ese bolso?

Que buenos tiempos...

¿Tu que crees? ¿Se me ven los colmillos?...

Bonnibel se quedo helada, sabia de quien era esa voz,esa voz, esa voz que alguna vez tuvo total control sobre ella...Le seguia gustando esa voz... Era la voz de Marceline...

¡MARCELINE!- Grito Bonnibel, ocultando torpemente la foto en su bolso - ¡NO ME DES ESOS SUSTOS!

Relajate estirada, solo era un broma... - Dijo Marceline ocupando la silla frente a la Princesa - ¿Esta ocupada?

Si... por ti - Dijo Bonnibel de mala gana.

¿Ahora eres tu la de las bromas? - Pregunto Marceline.

¿Que haces aqui? - Dijo Marceline sin esperar respuesta por parte de Bonnbel - Si no me equivoco, tu tienes todo un Castillo que podria hacerte algo para comer...

Me gustaria saber lo mismo de ti... - Dijo Bonnibel, mirando el rojo profundo profundo de los ojos de la vampiresa.

¿Quien hizo la pregunta primero? - Dijo Marceline.

Tu... - Dijo Bonnibel.

Entonces ¿Quien tiene que responder primero? - Dijo Marceline con un sonrisa en sus labios.

Vengo siempre a desayunar aqui... - Dijo Bonnibel.

Ahora tu... ¿Que haces aqui?.

Mi casa esta infectada de duendes, ya la estan fumigando pero es algo toxico lo que estan usando asi que tendre que volver dentro de 3 horas...

Y de todos los Reino ,¿Tenia que aparecer en el mio? - Dijo Bonnibel.

Oye, puedo irme cuando yo quiera - Dijo Marceline.

No, quedate...

¿Por que demonios dijo eso? ¿Estaba disfrutando la compañia de Marceline? Estaba muy ocupada mirando los ojos de Marceline para darse cuenta de que ese hueco en sus corazon ya no estaba vacio, o quizas no lo sentia con la vampiresa a su lado.

En fin, esa porqueria que le estan hechando es muy toxica, asi que tuve que dejar la casa por unas horas...

¿Pero si los duendes prefieren lugares oscuros y humedos? - Dijo Bonnibel.

Exactamente - Dijo Marceline.

Pero si tu casa es una de la mas linda que he visto - Dijo Bonnibel.

Bonnibel, la ultima vez que pusiste un pie en mi casa fue cuando teniamos 16 años - Dijo Marceline.

Bonnibel quito su vista de los ojos de la vampiresa, por que de repente esos ojos rojos se posaron en los ojos de la Princesa...

Si te tengo que ser sincera, extraño esos dias - Dijo Marceline -Era divertido tener a alguien en casa...

Lo siento Princesa, pero la cafetera se averio - Dijo la mesera acercandose torpemente a la mesa. - Le pido mil disculpas...

No hay problema - Dijo Bonnibel - ¿Que quieres tu Marceline?

¿Yo? ¿Me estas hablando en serio?

Si... tu dime - Dijo Bonnibel.

En ese caso, quiero un te de manzanilla - Dijo Marceline -¿Y una manzana es mucho pedir?

Claro que no señorita - Dijo la mesera - En unos minutos le traeremos su pedido...

Bonnibel no pudo evitar soltar un risita al escuchar a alguien dirijirse a Marceline con el termino "señorita"

¿Que? -Dijo Marceline - ¿Que pasa?

Nada,nada - Dijo Bonnibel - Espero que no se tarden tanto...

¿Asi que ahora extrañas mi compañia? - Dijo Bonnibel, sonriendo.

No se si explicitamente tu compañia, seria mas bien el hecho de no estar sola las 24 horas del dia - DIjo Marceline, ruborizandose.

Bonnibel conocia muy bien a Marceline, sabia que cuando usaba palabras como "explicitamente" es que esta nerviosa... Y eso fue suficiente como para que las mejillas de la vampira cobraran una vivo color rojizo y que de los labios de Bonnibel esbozaran una sonrisa.

Calmate Marcy - Dijo Bonnibel - Yo tambien extraño tenerte como amiga...

¿En serio? - Pregunto Marceline.

Claro que si...¿ No crees que sufri cuando tuvimos esa pelea? - Dijo Bonnibel.

Cuando se rompio el lazo - Dijo Marceline - Yo tambien me siento sola, a menudo.

¿Tu? ¿Sola? - Dijo Bonnibel - Por favor...

¿Que? - Dijo Marceline.

Si siempre fuiste y eres un iman para lo hombres -Dijo Bonnibel - Contigo a mi lado, gracias a Dios si tenia oportunidad de hablar con algun chico...

Claro, entre una cerebrito y una rockera ¿A quien elijirian?

Eso no es cierto... Tu tambien tenias a los hombre a tus pies - Dijo Marceline - Siempre fuiste la niña bonita, la inalcanzable...

¿Eso es un cumplido? - Pregunto Bonnibel.

¡Claro que si, tonta! - Dijo Marceline.

¡Oye! - Dijo Bonnibel - Yo nunca fui la chica bonita...

No has prestado mucha atencion entonces - Dijo Marceline -¿Recuerdas a Leon Sanders?

¿El niño gordo que iba a exactamente a la misma clase de Fisica que yo? - Pregunto Bonnibel.

El mismo... - Dijo Marceline - ¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto de el?

Ten cuidado con lo que dices - Advirtio Bonnibel.

Marceline le hizo señas para que acercara la cabeza. Cuando su oreja esta a escasos centimetros de la boca de la vampiresa, esta solto todo...

Por mucho tiempo, tu fuiste el objeto sexual de Leon Sanders - Susurro Marceline, esperando ver la cara de Bonnibel.

¡¿QUE?! - Grito Bonnibel - ¡¿NO ME ESTARAS HABLANDO EN SERIO?!

Lo juro... Habia que ser muy estupida para darse cuenta de que te deseaba - Dijo Marceline, aguantando las ganas de destornillarse de risa.

Gracias Marceline - Dijo Bonnibel - Espera un momento...

¡¿Y como demonios conocias a Leon Sanders?

No se si lo recuerdas, pero una noche tu viniste a estudiar a mi casa y inevitablemente detras tuyo estaba Leon. - Dijo Marceline.

¿Y que? - Dijo Bonnibel - ¿Tuviste una charla intima con el, y en ella te dijo que gustaba de mi?

Como dije antes, habia que ser estupida para no darse cuenta de lo que le sucedia - Dijo Marceline - Era cuestion de verlo por 3 minutos y darse cuenta de que no quitaba los ojos de encima tuyo...

Ademas... eso pasaba de ser un deseo, el estaba enamorado de ti Bonnie, y tu nunca le diste oportunidad...

Es que... que no hacia...mucho ejercicio que digamos - Dijo Bonnibel mirando el piso y sobandose la nuca.

¡AYYY! ¡LA NIÑA PREJUICIOSA! - Empezo a reir Marceline - ¡Mientras mas gordos mejor, mas para agarrar!

¡QUE ASCO! - Dijo Bonnibel -¡¿Como puedes decir eso?!

Solo bromeaba... - Dijo Marceline, secandose las lagrimas de risa -Nunca me llamo la atencion al gente gorda.

¿Y que tipo de chico te gusta? - Pregunto Bonnibel, sorbiendo un poco cafe.

No lo se... Alto, pelo negro, ojos azules, buena onda - Dijo Marceline, contando con los dedos.

Creo que le pones el poste muy alto al chico que quiera conquistarte - Dijo Bonnibel.

Yo no digo que solo saldre con un chico con esas caracterizticas - Dijo Marceline - Solo que me gustan los chicos con esas cualidades...

No lo se... quizas algun dia te juntes con algun chico asi - Dijo Bonnibel.

¿Y a ti? - Dijo Marceline - ¿Que tipo de chicos te gustan?

Eso es lo ultimo en lo que pienso - Dijo Bonnibel, mirando fijamente el poco contenido que le quedaba a su taza de cafe.

¿Has salido ultimamente con algun chico? - Pregunto Marceline.

No...con los estudios gracias si tengo tiempo para mi - Dijo Bonnibel.

¡JODER BONNIBEL! - Dijo Marceline - ¡DEBES SALIR DE ALLI ADENTRO!

Pero no puedo, debo cuidar este reino con la vida - Dijo Bonnibel.

Pero cambiando de tema... ¿Tu has salido con algun chico?

Era increible, con solo 8 minutos, Marceline y Bonnibel ya montaron una escena de "pijama party"... ¿Se detendrian? No... si eso la hacia sentir cuando ambas tenian 16 años, se juntaban en alguna casa y se quedaban horas y horas charlando hasta que alguna de ellas caia de sueño y la otra al acompañaba a ese mundo onirico...

Siempre salgo lo fines de semana... Pero casi nunca acompañada - Dijo Marceline...

¿Y te gustaria estar acompañada?

¿A que va? Me encantaria...

Tienes un millon de amigos, seguramente alguno esta disponible...

Oh...eso... Si, creo que tienes razon.

O bien podria ser yo tu acompañante...

¿Tu en una fiesta? No me hagas reir...

No me vaciles Marceline... ¿Por que debes ser tu la unica fiestera?

Buen punto... Pero nunca te hubiera visto en ese lugar...

¿No quieres que vaya contigo?

Me da igual... Si quieres, ven...

¿En serio?

¡Es lo que estoy diciendo, niña tonta!

Okey... Ire, si puedo.

¿Si puedo? ¿Que quieres decir Bonnibel?

Digo, quizas me necesiten en el reino y...

Bonnie...

¿Si?

Tu reino puede esperar... No se movera de aqui... La que necesita moverse eres tu, cambiar de aire... Vivir la vida.

Pero si mi reino...

¡Tu reino tres cuartos!

Piensalo... Tu sabes que mis puertas estan abiertas...

Bonnibel se ruborizo, y para Marceline esto y ese millon de cosas que la princesa hacia cuando esta nerviosa, era motivo de gracia...

¿De que te ries?

Hace años que no vas a una fiesta ¿Verdad?

Lo que...sucede e..es

Anda, se que es asi...

Por eso vamos a cambiarlo...

Entonces de repente el bolsillo de Marceline empezo a vibrar... Era su movil, que hace como 3 llamadas perdidas estaba llamando...

Hola - Dijo Marceline, con el telefono sobre la oreja - Marceline Abadder...

Marcy... Yo ya curre demasiado... Vuelve que el veneno ya se disipo...

¿En serio Phil?

Es lo que estoy diciendo, niña tonta - Dijo el hombre del otro lado de la linea.

O...okey... Adios.

¿No es bonito verdad? - Dijo Bonnibel cuando Marceline guardo su celular en su bolsillo.

¿Que?

Nada...nada - Dijo Bonnibel, ocultando su risilla.

Okey...debo irme - Dijo Marceline parandose de su asiento - Y recuerda... Si quieres hacer algo, solo llama...

Eso hare - Dijo Bonnibel sonriendo - Muchas gracias...

Adios Bonnie - Dijo Marceline volando hacia la salida del Dulce Reino - Nos vemos pronto...

Y asi fue como, por intermedio de dos o tres palabras, quedo pactado que ambas chicas se juntarian para disfrutar una de las noches mas magicas que hubieran vivido juntas... Marceline podia esperar... Pero la cuestion era que ella pudiera esperar al tan anhelado dia...

Quizas si, quizas no, esa es la cuestion...

* * *

_NikolasTime es una marca de Garcia, Axel Nicolas. Este individuo no posee los derechos de autor de "Adventure Time" pero las tramas y Original Characters que se presentan aqui son de su autoria._


	2. ¿Y que seria vivir la vida para ti?

Oliwis, soy yo devuelta...

Con el segundo capitulo de este fic, pero primero, uno temas a tratar...

Este es (a mi parecer) es un capitulo de relleno, osea que no afecta mucho a la trama, pero queda en ustede leerlo, solo aviso que por lo menos para mi, en este no ocurre algo interesante...

Lamento mucho esto, por mis ectores, por que yo se que es algo pesado leer algo que no interesa, pero es lo que me salio (Mil disculpas). Intetare (O mejor dicho, hare) que el capitulo 3 sea mas intenso e interesante...

Okey, sin mas preambulos, el segundo capitulo de ¡Lady Time!: "¿Y que seria vivir la vida para ti...?"

* * *

Capitulo 2: ¿Y que seria vivir la vida para ti?...

_"¿Un...un dulce tonto?"_

_Fionna,"Muchachito Malo"_

La chica de rosa volvio a su castillo con un animo e impetu que no sentia hace mucho tiempo... Osea...

¡Marceline Abadder! ¡La Reina Vampiro la estaba invitanto indirectamente a una fiesta!

Se que es algo tonto, por que Marceline no le dijo "Hey Bonnie, ¿quieres venir a una fiesta conmigo?"

No...pero el solo hecho de su mencion ponia mas que contenta a la Princesa... Pero muy dentro de ella afloraba una duda, mas bien, digamos que es un temor...

Debia ir a una fiesta con la Reina Vampiro... Por ende, debia estar a la altura... Ella habia estado en mucha fiestas, pero todas de la realeza, osea, baile clasico, comidas finas y charlas importantes...

¿Como demonios haria para estar en esa fiesta y no parecer una idiota?

Joder... Debia pensarlo todo... Un miercoles.

Algo tonto preparar todo para un evento que no se sabia si se iba a concretar, y de paso, con 3 dias de anticipacion.

Lo primero que debia preparar era la ropa, lo cual no faltaba.

Abrio su armario y de el salieron un millon de vestidos de gala rosas... Demasiados vestidos, y demasiados formales para una fiesta como las de Marceline...

Se canso de buscar su sueter rosa entre toda esa ropa y dejo el vestirse en segundo plano... Lo que importaba ahora era la comida.

Tenia una soda, pero alli radicaba el problema, era una sola soda...

Penso... _Ah...tal vez Marceline lleve algo y asi la soda alcanzara, por lo menos para mi..._

A lo que se le dio por pensar..._¿Que dirian lo demas? _

_¡Miren esa egoista!¡Trajo una soda para ella sola!_

¿Y si compraba otra soda?

Claro, pero si compraba una soda que no le gustaba a Marceline... No queria incomodarla, asi que tambien dejo la comida en segundo plano...

Y asi paso las proximas horas, pensando, calculando cada pequeño error, para asi evitarlo, apuntando en su bloc de notas cada punto a tomar, cada movimiento que debia hacer, estaban resguardados en su libreta... Pero aun asi no podia evitar sentirse insegura...

Necesitaba a alguien, preguntarle si lo que hacia era correcta... ¿Mentita? No... el sabia mucho como para confiarle un secreto o un problema tan grande como ese...

Hablando de Roma...Miren quien aparecio en la puerta...

Su majestad - Dijo Mentita, haciendo un ademan.

¿Que sucede, Mentita? - Pregunto Bonnibel, quien se hacia la seria, se hacia, ya que por dentro, ella era un manojo de nervios.

Tiene visitas... - Dijo Mentita - Y es urgente...

Okey... - Dijo Bonnibel, levantandose de su cama y caminando a la par de Mentita.

Era Finn... y parecia estar muy preocupado... No tanto como la Princesa, pero era muy notorio que no estaba en una de sus mejores.

Hola Finn... - Dijo la Princesa - ¿Que te sucede?

Pri...prince...princ.. Reina... hel...Fionna...yo...y...Jake... correr - Dijo entrecortadamente Finn, mientras el aire volvia a circular normalmente por sus pulmones...

¡¿Finn?! - Dijo la Princesa - ¡Un palabra a la vez!

Entonces, magicamente Finn, recobro toda la compostura, y serio dijo...

No se de que estas hablando...

Pero si hace dos segundos tu... - Dijo Bonnibel - Ah... que va...

¿Estas bien, Princesa? - Pregunto Finn.

Tengo...tengo un asunto muy importante dentro de poco - Dijo la Princesa.

¿Una reunion?

No... es una...

¿Una asamblea?

No... en realidad es...

¿Una conferencia?

¡Es una fiesta! ¡¿Okey?! - Dijo Bonnibel - ¡Una fiesta!

¿¡TU!? - Empezo a reir Finn - ¡No me hagas reir!

¡HEY! - Grito Bonnibel - ¡¿Por que debe ser Marceline la unica fiestera?!

¿Asi que es Marceline con quien vas a ir? - Dijo Finn enarcando un ceja.

¡No...Yo nunca...nunca dije eso! - Dijo Bonnibel - ¡Que va! ¡Eres muy joven como para entenderlo!

Finn ni se inmuto con esto... Antes le hubiera dolido, y hasta hubiera insultado al Princesa por denigrarlo por la edad, pero no hoy, hoy se limito a sonreir y decir una frase que cerro la boca de la Princesa...

Sere joven, pero se mas de fiestas que usted...

Bonnibel no volvio a pronunciar palabra en los proximos 3 minutos, y auqne le doliera en lo mas profundo de su ego, era cierto, Finn sabia mas de fiestas que ella...

¿Asi que eres muy listo eh? - Dijo Bonnibel, cojiendo un asiento y sentandose enfrente de Finn - Y dime...¿Que se hace en una fiesta?

No lo se.. Yo soy muy joven - Dijo Finn sonriendo,pero no entendio que la Princesa le hablaba en serio y muy fuera de broma.

Repito... ¿Podrias decirme que se hace en una fiesta? - Pregunto Bonnibel.

¿Me hablas en serio? - Pregunto Finn, algo sorprendido.

Bonnibel asintio...

¿Has ido a otras fiestas, verdad? - Pregunto Finn.

Si... pero solo a las que yo he organizado... - Dijo Bonnibel, deprimiendose por el simple hecho de que no era que no quisiera ir a una fiesta, sino que nunca la invitaron a una... ¿Era tan aburrida? ¿Insoportable quizas? No lo sabia, y eso la hacia rabiar aun mas...

¿Es muy importante esto para ti verdad? - Pregunto Finn.

Es...e...que Mar...marcel... - Tartamudeo Bonnibel.

¿Tiene miedo de quedar como una idiota? - Dijo finalmente Finn.

¡Joder! ¡Ni ella misma lo hubiera dicho mejor!

Tu se tu misma... Veras como todo sale de maravilla - Dijo Finn.

Bonnibel miro rapidamente a Finn y sin mas, lanzo una pregunta que tomo por sorpresa a ambos...

¿Quieres venir con nosotros?...

¿Y...yoo... co...como en un...una cita? - Dijo Finn, a quien el rojo paso a formar parte de su rostro...

Si, me sentiria mas comoda con una amistad cerca - Dijo Bonnibel, mirandos su regazo.

Ahh... eso - Dijo Finn - Veras... yo... ya tengo planes...planes con la Princesa Flama...asi que.. No creo...

Esta bien... Tienes novia, lo entiendo - Dijo Bonnibel - Pero si debes irte, debo hacerte una ultima pregunta...

¿Si?

¿Debo ir a la fiesta?

Eso queda en ti... Pero piensa... ¿Que es mejor? Quedarte aqui sola y aburrida con tus experimentos o salir con un amiga y tener la noche mas salvaje que hallan tenido jamas...

¿Me estas diciendo que...

Alla tu... - Dijo Finn.

Entonces Bonnibel se levanto de la silla y de sorpresa rodeo con los dos brazos a Finn y lo abrazo... ¡Que abrazo mas tierno!

Gracias Finni - Dijo Bonnibel,algo impactada por la palabras que le supo dar el pequeño niñito... Podria ser pequeño, pero a la vez, podria aprender mucho de el...

Ahora no le quedaba duda de que iria a la fiesta con Marceline... Pero aun asi no podia quitar de su mente el hecho de hacer el completo estupido en ese lugar...lleno de gente...mirandola...

Seria peligroso, pero a la vez exitante a la vez que pruebas algo nuevo... ¿Y que mas da?

Una vida sin riesgos, no es una vida bien vivida...

* * *

_NikolasTime es una marca de Garcia, Axel Nicolas. Este individuo no posee los derechos de autor de "Adventure Time" pero las tramas y Original Characters que se presentan aqui son de su autoria._


	3. Devuelta en casa

Oliwis... Nikolas Time devuelta con un nuevo capitulo, pero primero unos temas que tratar...

*Proximamente publicare el capitulo final del Fanfic "Podemos Intentar". Se que dije que iba a ser largo pero ya no puedo extender la trama, pero prometo e intentare hacer un final "epico" (Repito, intentare ¬¬)

*Luego de darle fin a este fic (Podemos Intentar,no ¡Lady Time!) publicare el nuevo fanfic y continuacion de este "Lloro por ti..."

*Dentro de poco subire un nuevo fanfic titulado "Mis dias de oficina". Una fanfic inspirado en una historia (De dudosa procedencia) que me conto mi amiga. Me pidio que la convirtiera en un fanfic y bueno, decirle que no no seria lo correcto ¿Verdad?

Okey, una semana movidita para mi, ya que ustedes solo relajense y lean el tercer capitulo de ¡Lady Time!: Devuelta en casa...

* * *

Capitulo 3: Devuelta en casa...

_"¡Marcelina, eso es desagradable!"_

_Bonnibel,"Lo que estaba perdido"_

Y asi pasaron los dias, pensando, reflexionando y calculando cada cosa que podria fallar en aquella fiesta que paso a ser un operativo perfecto para Bonnibel...

No queria, intentaba no darle mucho importancia a la fiesta cuando estaba acompañada, diciendo cosas como "¿Cual fiesta?"... Eso era solamente cuando estaba compañada, ya que cuando estaba sola pensaba en esa fiesta, soñaba como seria vivirla y fantaseaba con lo que pasaria luego de ella... Le gustaba pensr que volveria hecha una princesa salvaje, fiestera... Pero ¿Que tendria eso de malo?

No lo sabia, podria ser bueno como tambien malo... Marceline llevaba esa vida siempre y parecia ser feliz. O quizas solo parecia estar feliz cuando estaba con ella, a su lado.

Bonnibel estaba tirada en su cama con una foto de su amiga sobre el pecho, luego de unos minutos, lanzo un gran suspiro y se sento en la cama...

Princesa... - Era el mayordomo detras de la puerta - Llamada para usted...

Muchas gracias Mentita... - Dijo Bonnibel cojiendo el telefono - ¿Hola? Bonnibel aqui...

Hola Bonnibel - Era la voz de la vampiresa, esa voz que hizo que el corazon de Bonnibel empezara a latir el doble de fuerte...

H...ho...hola Ma...Marceline - Dijo Bonnibel. Las dos palabras mas simples de la vampira hicieron que le empezaran a temblar las manos y las piernas.

Llamaba para ver si vendras - Dijo Marceline - ¿Vas a venir?

Te extraño...

El corazon de Bonnibel no daba a basto... Quizas Marceline podia escuchar el ¡PUM!¡PUM!¡PUM! que emitia el corazon de la chica de rosa.

¿Bonnibel? - Pregunto Marceline - ¿Esta alli?

Y ya, todo acabo. Bonnibel no podia creerlo, pero de repente sintio como metio la pata hasta el fondo... Estaba sufriendo un autentico y grave cuadro de panico... Y cuando le ocurria eso, las palabras que queria que salieran era cualquier otra cosa a lo que decia... Por ejemplo, ahora queria decir "Hola Marceline" pero en cambio salio un gran y rotundo...

¡Por Glob, deja de molestarme! - Grito Bonnibel. No, no estaba conciente de lo que estaba pasando... Ni de lo que habia dicho hace dos segundos...

Del otro lado de la linea estaba una muy indignada Marceline, quien de buena fe intento arreglar las cosas con Bonnibel, pero al parecer ella no queria lo mismo que ella, quizas estaba confundida... O quizas le repugnaba su presencia...

Bonnie... Por favor - Dijo intentando no perder las casillas y no responder a Bonnibel con un insulto... La vida le habia enseñado que el camino de menor recistencia era el mejor - ¿Que te sucede?

Y de repente, Bonnibel corto la linea... Marceline penso que era para no seguir hablando con ella, pero Bonnibel bien sabia que la corto para no seguir metiendo la pata... Cuando dejo el telefono en su cama, solo atino a posar su mano en su pecho y sentir como el corazon pedia por favor un respiro... Corrio el mechon de cabello que se poso sobre sus ojos y seco el sudor frio que se le estaba escurriendo por la frente...

Necesitaba hablar con alguien... Necesitiba preguntarle a alguien sobre como debia proceder ahora... ¿Pero a quien?

¡Ya esta, Finn!

Cojio el telefono y marco lo mas rapido que pudo el numero de Finn...

PI...PI...PI...PI...

_Habla Jake...Y yo soy Jake, jejeje... No estamos ahora en casa asi que ¡dejanos un mensaje!_

¡Perfecto! ¡Ahora Finn no estaba y no tenia a quien preguntarle que hacer!

Se sentia boba, ella, siendo tan inteligente y necesitando de Finn para tomar decisiones... Pero era mucha la inseguridad que sentia, o mas bien miedo, miedo a que ella tomara la decicion y todo saliera mal...

Se sento en la cama... y con la cabeza entre las manos, se puso a pensar que debia hacer... Pero no pudo pensar nada mas desde que su telefono volvio a sonar devuelta...

_Hola... Soy la Dulce Princesa.. Ahora estoy muy ocupada, pero en cuanto me desocupe me encargare de su llamada lo mas pronto posible..._

Ah... si.. Hol...hola Bonnibel - Era Marceline, y se podria decir, por la forma en la que estaba hablando, que estaba llorando.

En fin... La linea se corto... Y... y quer...queria pregu...preguntarte... ¿Qu...que paso?

¿Hize algo malo? ¿Qu...que te sucedio?

E..entiendo qu...que...no me quieras v...ver, pero yo si quiero v..ver... - Dijo. A Bonnibel le partia el corazon escuchar hablando a su amiga de esa forma, y esta empezando a sentir pena por ella... Y a la vez un sentimiento que si bien ya habia sentido antes, no lo tenia del todo bien dominado.

Metio la pata, y hasta el fondo.

No levanto la bocina y calmo a Marceline por que las simples palabras del corazon de la vampiresa la dejaron helada, sin poder hacer otra cosa que pensar en eso que estaba sintiendo en su corazon... Que si eso era real y de ser asi debia comunicarselo a Marceline.

No podia creer lo que habia causado... Marceline, la chica mas dura de OOO, llorando por una simples frases... Desearia nunca haber contestado esa llamada, asi las cosas seguirian bien... Pero muy a su pesar, las cosas se dieron asi y ella debia solucionarlo...

Cojio su abrigo y sin mas, salio disparada hacia la casa de Marceline...

Debia poner los tantos claros con su amiga... Y ver si, con un poco de esfuerzo, podian compartir esa noche de fiesta que tengo habian ahnelado...

Alla voy - Dijo Bonnibel - Que salga todo bien...

Con la torrencial lluvia sobre su cabeza, la chica de rosa salio de su castillo con la motivacion de arreglar las cosas con Marceline y ahora tenia un nuevo motivo... Se podria decir que ahora, no sabia por que, queria a Marceline...

No era algo extraño, ya lo habia sentido, y muchas veces hacia ella...

* * *

Agradecio a Glob que Marceline viviera en una cueva, ya que la lluvia parecio embravecerse cuando ella piso fuera de su castillo... Pero que va, si la llovizna era el menor de sus problemas, ya que dentro de esa casa estaba Marceline, y quien sabe cual era su nivel de odio hacia ella, quizas mucho, quizas ya la habia perdonado... Con Marceline no se podia saber que estaba pensando, y ella creyendo que la vampiresa era alguien completamente trasparente...

¡Marceline! - Grito Bonnibel - ¡Marcy!

Pareciera que todo se detuvo cuando la puerta se entreabrio y de ella solo se veian unos ojos rojizos... Ya le habia "abierto la puerta", ahora debia cuidar mucho sus palabras para no embararrla mas...

¿Qu...que quieres Bonnibel? - Dijo Marceline a traves de la rendija de la puerta.

¿Puedo pasar? - Pregunto Bonnibel con su capote sobre la espalda.

S...si pasa... - Dijo Marceline destrabando la puerta y dandole paso a Bonnibel.

Puso un pie en esa casa y sintio como se sentia mejor... No era la primera vez que la casa de Marceline le daba energia, ya lo hacia cuando ambas tenian 16 años... Esa casa vio tantas cosas, cosas que sucedieron entre ellas, en ese mismo sillon... algo llamado "recuerdos" volvian a Bonnibel...

Okey... Bonnibel... - Dijo la chica de negro - Al grano... ¿A que viniste?

Te vi preocupada en la llamada - Dijo Bonnibel, ocultando su nerviosismo e intentando que las palabras salieran como ella queria ya que estaba entrando devuelta en un ataque de panico.

Venga Bonnie... No mientas - Dijo Marceline acercandose a Bonnibel - ¿Por que viniste?

Yo...yo... v..vine pa...para - Tartamudeo Bonnibel sintiendo como sus mejillas empezaban a cobrar un rojo muy intenso.

Te ves muy linda con ese rubor en tu rostro... - Dijo Marceline, que paso de acercarse al espacio personal de Bonnibel y sin mas acerco sus rostros - Hasta podria un beso...

El corazon de Bonnibel, quien estuvo muy activo ultimamente, ahora se le ocurrio dejar de latir... No por lo que creen, por asi decirlo, Bonnibel, toda Bonnibel, dejo de funcionar...

¿Qu...que?

Marceline no aguanto mas y se hecho a reir como una desquiciada... ¡Que inmadura! ¡No se debia jugar con lo sentimientos de alguien asi!

Espera... Por que se detuvo todo cuando Marceline le dijo eso... Quizas estaba sintiendo algo por Marceline y... quizas... No...¡BAH!

Lo que ella sentia no importaba, mucho menos a Marceline. Asi que era inutil intentar llevarse bien con Marceline, siendo ella una cabrona con titulo...

¡Oye! - Se desespero Bonnibel - ¡Eso no se hace!

Lo que hiciste tu tampoco se hace... - Dijo Marceline.

Oh... lo s...siento - Dijo Bonnibel, agachando la cabeza...

Vamos... Yo tambien estaba un poco nerviosa - Dijo Marceline, rodeando el cuello de Bonnibel con su brazo.

Esta humeda... - Dijo Marceline apartandose de Bonnibel.

Es solo agua - Dijo Bonnibel sarcasticamente.

Jaja... ¡Que graciosa! - Dijo Marceline - Ven, vamos a buscarte algo para ponerte...

Entonces Marceline floto hacia su cuarto con Bonnibel detras.

Que lindo volver a subir alli... Bonnibel recordaba cada rincon de ese cuarto. Y no habia una mota de polvo que ella no conociera...

Tendras que disculparme, pero no tengo nada rosa... - Dijo Marceline abriendo su closet y buscando al menos algo rojo tirando a rosa para su amiga...

Recuerda cuando nos prestabamos ropa y pasabamos noches y noches juntas - Dijo Bonnibel algo embobada y embriagada al volver a ese cuarto - Era genial...

Si... genial - Dijo Marceline sin darle mucho importancia a lo que Bonnibel decia. Si al fin y al cabo, ella tambien pensaba que eso era genial y ocultaba muy bien la felicidad que le daba tener a la niñita mimada devuelta en su casa.

Toma...ponte esto - Dijo lanzandole unas cuantas prendas, entre los cuales se encontraban una par de ropa interior negra y de encaje... Era de Marceline...

¿Que quieres que haga con esto? - Dijo Bonnibel, sin atreverse a tocarlas...

No creo que uses ropa interior impermeable - Dijo Marceline - O si quieres puedes ir desnuda...

Otra vez causo que Bonnibel se detuviera con unas simples palabras... Y aunque sabia que era solo una "inocente" broma por parte de Marceline, no pudo evitar el rubor que estaba subiendo por su rostro.

Solo bromeaba, Bonnibel - Dijo - Vistete ya...

Marceline no entendio que Bonnibel no reaccionaria hasta que ella saliera del cuarto... Y ademas, probablemente, no queria publico mientras se cambiaba de ropa interior...

Yo estoy abajo... - Dijo Marceline sin mas dejando a Bonnibel sola con las prendas...

Se quedo asi como 7 minutos, mirando fijamente a la pared purpura y pensando en lo que acababa de pasar y lo que le estaba pasando a su corazon..

Reacciono y empezo a quitarse la ropa mojada, con mucha inseguridad.. Osea, ese era el cuarto de la Reina Vampiro, era normal sentirse extraña, o al menos para ella era normal...

Se quito su blusa y el pantalon de mezclilla, quedando solamente en ropa interior, que por cierto estaba muy humeda, dejando ver demasiado de su persona.

Hey... Bonnie, Me avisaron de una fiesta no muy lejos de aqui, y si qu... Oh por dios...

Marceline no aviso que iba a entrar... De ser asi no hubiera visto a Bonnibel con solo su ropa interior como ropaje...

El calor que estaba sintiendo Marceline era increible... ¿Por que el cuerpo de Bonnibel le estaba causando eso?

Muy simple... Se habia acostumbrado al cuerpo de Bonnibel con 16 años, pero el cuerpo de Bonnibel con 19 era muchisimo mejor...

Y al parecer ella no se percapto de que tenia publico... Asi que no tenia obstaculos para seguir...

Con la delicadeza de la seda, fue desabotonando su brasier... Ese cuerpo era perfecto, y Marceline lo sabia muy bien... Es mas, se podria decir que estaba disfrutando de Bonnibel y su cuerpo de adulta...

Marceline nunca fue una chica sucia, la que buscaba la mejor forma de placer, y mucho menos la chica que se daba placer a ella misma, pero no sabia que paso en ese momento... Quizas era el cuerpo de Bonnibel, quizas el calor corporal, pero sin querer... sin permiso, la mano de Marceline se poso en su intimidad... y como si fuera poco, su estupido cuerpo no evito emitir un leve gemido... Leve para Marceline, completamente audible para Bonnibel.

La chica de rosa volteo la cabeza y con una cara de terror vio que no habia nadie mas alli que ella y sus prendas mojadas... Asi que luego de cerciorarse que nadie miraba por la ventana, siguio con su labor, quitandose delicadamente la ropa interior restante...

Abajo, Marceline no podia creer lo que paso ni lo que habia visto. El corazon no paraba de latir... Eso fue...tan... tan...

Genial...

Se apoyo contra la pared y penso un poco si lo que hizo estuvo bien... Queria a Bonnibel, pero a tal grado... O quizas debia pensarlo, ya que hasta a ella le costaba comprenderse...

Luego de 5 minutos mas Bonnibel bajo con una playera negra, haciendo conjunto con el jean negro y las zapatillas Converse...

Listo Marcy... Muchas gracias - Dijo Bonnibel, tomando por sorpresa a Marceline.

¡AHHHH! - Grito Marceline, haciendo que el corazon doblara el esfuerzo.

¿Que pasa Marceline? - Dijo Bonnibel, tocando por fin el suelo.

¡NO ME DES ESOS SUSTOS! - Dijo Marceline.

Oh...lo siento - Dijo Bonnibel - ¿Verdad que no es bonito?

¿El que?

Ir dandole sustos a las personas - Dijo Bonnibel sonriendo..

Marceline callo y solo se limito a halagar el nuevo look de la Princesa...

Pensaria que el negro no iba contigo, pero me sorprende lo bien que lo luces - Dijo Marceline, mirando de pies a cabeza a Bonnibel sorprendida con los resultados.

Muchas gracias - Dijo Bonnibel - ¿Y ahora que haremos?

Con esas pintas, no lo vamos a desperdiciar aqui metidas - Dijo Marceline - ¡Vamos de fiesta!

Si... fiesta - Dijo Bonnibel, intentando seguirle el hilo a Marceline.

Venga Bonnibel... La noche es joven...

Las prendas parecieran que fueron remendadas para el cuerpo de Bonnibel, cada pliege, cada costura, parecia haber sido hecha para que se adaptara al cuerpo de Bonnibel... Y sin poder evitarlo, Marceline y se encontraba babeando por el cuerpo de la Princesa...

No podia... Esa era la Marceline antigua.

Con suerte, Bonnibel no se dara cuenta de esto, ya que calculaba que no era la ultima vez que pasara.

* * *

_NikolasTime es una marca de Garcia, Axel Nicolas. Este individuo no posee los derechos de autor de "Adventure Time" pero las tramas y Original Characters que se presentan aqui son de su autoria._


	4. ¡¿No me quieres!

Oliwis, he vuelto para seguir a esta historia que hace mucho que no actualize. No se a quien le puede interesar, pero igual lo hago. Avisaros que este capitulo es muy diferente al primero bosquejo (Imaginense que en la fiesta Bonnibel se encontraba con el Prince Gumball y Marshall Lee, pero decidi dejar eso para mas adelante)Aun asi espero que les guste, pero primero unos temas.

* Solista ya esta listo, es una colaboracion con mi novia y el proximo capitulo va a ser de ella (No sean duros :3)

Esta bien, sin mas preambulos, el nuevo capitulo de ¡Lady Time! : ¡¿No me quieres?!

Capitulo 4:¡¿No me quieres?!

_"Huele a pan amargo"_

_Marceline,"El Closet de Marceline"_

Si bien le iba a costar mucho alejarse de los pensamientos que tenian entre ellas, eso no evito que pudieran salir de fiesta.

Marceline vio a Bonnibel desnuda y de paso, le gusto. Y Bonnibel... Ahhh... Y Bonnibel segui agoviandose si ir a la fiesta o no... Lastima que ya no habia vuelta atras, la fiesta ya habia comenzado.

Cuando llegaron a ese lugar, Bonnibel no podia creer la cantidad de personas que habia alli. Pero Marceline no compartia lo mismo, ya que cuando puso un pie alli, desaparecio entre la multitud, dejando a Bonnibel sin compañera y muy asustada.

Sin importar lo asustada que este, cayo en la cuenta de que debia moverse para no quedar como una estupida, algo que ella estaba intentando evitar.

Empezo a caminar alrededor de esa multitud y busco un lugar para pensar y reflexionar si estaba obrando bien. Encontro un asiento frente a la barra del bar y alli se quedo como por dos minutos, buscando la forma de meterse en es fiesta. Al parecer Marceline habia olvidado que habia traido una compañera por que se la veia muy feliz pero lejos de Bonnibel. ¿Y como se sentia ella al respecto?

Muy mal, e incluso con ganas de volver al castillo... Pero era inutil volver, sabia que necesitaba de esta fiesta, y aunque no sepa disfrutarla, no se iria.

Los nervios estaban haciendo de Bonnibel algo muy desagradable. Le empezo a doler el estomago y las jaquecas se hicieron presentes... Necesitaba tranquilizarse... necesitaba hacer que todo le importara por que ella era de pensar todo... Se dirijio hacia la la barra de bebidas y luego de darle a escojer jugo de manzana o soda, buscaba la forma de decir "Deme una copa de vino" sin parecer una desquiciada.

Primero pidio algo suave, pero con una soda no podria tranquilizarse, por todo lo contrario. Por ende, junto valor para pedir una bebida alcoholica.

Le sirvieron una copa toda sucia con un poco de vino dentro. Ella no era de beber, pero enserio necesitaba relajarse.

Solo basto un sorbo,solo un sorbo, para hacer que Bonnibel no pudiera coordinar moviemientos, palabras y pensamientos. En fin, la Bonnibel elocuente murio, haciendo que despertara una Bonnibel que tenian bajo llave en el fondo del cerebro de la chica de rosa... La Bonnibel divertida.

Entonces como si nada, empezo a caminar algo torpe hacia las concurrencia de la fiesta y como loca, empezo a bailar al son de la estridente musica. Poco le importaba el hecho de sentir como un cosquilleo en las piernas, poco le importaba sentir como su estomagos y cerebro daban vueltas, era feliz y de haber sabido que una copa podia darle felicidad, hubiera tomado vino en todos los almuerzos.

Poco a poco todas las miradas se fueron posando en Bonnibel, algunos por pervertidos, otro por asombro. Bueno, solo una persona por asombro... Si, Marceline no podia creer lo que veia... Bonnibel...¿Divirtiendose?

Bonnibel era ajena a que un millon de personas estaban viendola y despacio fue acercandose a Marceline. Sabiendo que Bonnibel ebria y mucha gente no era una buena opcion, decidio sacarla de alli.

¡Bonnie! - Gritaba Marceline a la par que zarandeaba a Bonnibel para que vuelva a la realidad - ¡Bonnibel! ¡¿Me escuchas?!

Qu...que linda estas hoy - Dijo Bonnibel.

¡¿QUE?! - Grito - ¡NO ESTOY JUGANDO BONNIBEL!

¿Quieres jug...jugar?

Marceline se estaba hartando...

Conozco algo mejor...

Venga Bonnibel, volvamos - Dijo Marceline, cojiendo a Bonnibel del brazo.

¿Me darias un beso?

Marceline paro en seco... ¿Habia escuchado bien, o quizas Bonnibel estaba extremadamente loca?

¿Q...que...?

Vamos, besame... Uno pequeñito... Vamos - Dijo Bonnibel cojiendo a Marceline por los brazos, haciendo que sus cuerpos se junten.

¡¿DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO?! - Grito la vampiresa - ¡SUELTAM...

Bonnibel no se iba a ir si su beso pequeño, asi que sin piedad clavo sus labios a los de Marceline. Ese beso duro cuanto... Dos minutos, pero las dos chicas sintieron que fueron como 3 horas... Y como si no quisiera separarse, Bonnibel aparto sus labios de los de Marceline y paso su lengua, sintiendo el fresco sabor de Marceline.

Marceline no podia tragar el hecho de que Bonnibel le habia dado un beso...Pero un pregunta le invadia la mente... ¿Le habia gustado?

Pero cuando se quizo dar cuenta de lo que pasaba, Bonnibel ya se estaba posando encima de su cuerpo...

¡BONNIBEL! - Grito Marceline empujando a Bonnibel - ¡ALEJATE DE MI!

¿Que? - Dijo Bonnibel dando un golpecito a la nariz de Marceline - ¿No me quieres?

¿Que responder? Marceline no encontro mejor forma de responder a Bonnibel que alejandose de ella y saliendo de alli.

Cuando los amigos fiesteros de Marceline le preguntaron que habia pasado, ella solo respondio "Nada interesante" No podia evitar mirar hacia la puerta del cuarto donde ella y Bonnibel se besaron... No podia evitar pensar que habia hecho mal al salir de alli. Pero cuando Bonnibel salio de alli llorando entendio que habia arruinado la vida de Bonnibel. Lo podia ver en sus ojos, en su forma de llorar, la odiaba profundamente.

Si lo piensas, esta es un actitud muy de niñ mimada. Lo unico que Marceline dijo era que no queria a Bonnibel... Ni siquiera eso, pero basto para que el otro millon de personas que no vieron a Bonnibel bailar la vieran llorar.

Marceline intercedio...

¡Hey! ¡Bonnie! - Grito cojiendola del brazo - ¿Adonde vas?

No hubo respuesta, solo un leve empujon para que la soltara y asi, poder salir de alli.

Hora de volver al castillo y a dormir... Lo mismo que hacia exactamente todos los dias...

* * *

_NikolasTime es una marca de Garcia, Axel Nicolas. Este individuo no posee los derechos de autor de "Adventure Time" pero las tramas y Original Characters que se presentan aqui son de su autoria._


	5. Mi mundo preferido

Capitulo 5: Mi mundo preferido...

_"¡¿Que hace en mi guarida, bobos?!"_

_Marceline,"El Closet de Marceline"_

Bonnibel ya de por si se sentia mal, pero fue el doble de peor cuando llego a su castillo, a la par que volvia a sentirse sola, deprimida, triste.

Estuvo todos los dias planeando esa fiesta para que sea un momento memorable de su vida, pero resulto que le salio al reves. Quizas se habia equivocado al intentar salir con Marceline. Quizas hizo mal en ir a esa condenada fiesta...

No se mentia, si cuando piso ese lugar se dijo a ella misma que ese no era su lugar, que ella deberia estar entre unos tubos de ensayo y con un escritorio enfrente, pero por algo siguo y se metio en la fiesta...

Ese estilo de vida ya no le atraia, y sin miedo podia decir que estaba buscando una pizca de emocion en su vida, algo exitante y atrevido que le diera mas color a su vida. Pensaba que esa fiesta era eso, pero entonces ocurrio algo que estaba muy fuera de su sistema...

Se equivoco, y no habia peor sensacion que estrenarlo en un fiesta, y para colmo, con la Reina Vampiro.

¿Que hizo Bonnibel cuando llego a su casa? Simple... Muy simple en realidad.

Aviso de su llegada a Mentita, se dio un baño para que nadie notara sus lagrimas que estaba aguantando desde la fiesta. Luego de tomar un baño "desestresante" se metio derecho a la cama, pero en su cuarto no habia ninguna corriente de agua que camuflaran sus lagrimas, asi que estas no pasaron desapercibidas por su mayordomo, quien se dispuso a hacer algo mañana por la mañana ya que le dolia ver a su soberana asi.

Algo curioso es que la Princesa no utilizo la playera de rockera que Marceline le entrego como regalo.

Bueno, si se la puso, pero el simple contacto de su piel con la delicada tela, y la fragancia de Marceline que emanaba de esa prenda hacian que la trizteza de la chica aumentara mas y mas...

Dormiria hoy con su pijama real, en fin, usaba esa playera todas las noches un dia no haria daño, aun mas si lo conservaba en los mas profundos secretos...

Entonces, a tiro de piedra llego a un sueño que nunca habia tenido, y era mucho mas extraño tenerlo en esa precisa noche.

El dia que Marceline le obsequio la playera de rockera...

Se sentia a gusto soñando eso...

Digo... ¿Es malo ser feliz, aunque sea en un sueño?

Poco recordaba de aquella noche, solo que sus grandes amigos estaba alli... Finn, Jake, LSP, todos ellos. Y por suerte,como Marceline se encontraba en el rango "mejor amiga" estaba alli, pero su rostro decia que ese no era su lugar.

La entendia, sus padres se esforzaron por darle una de las fiestas mas clasicas que se halla creado, y como era de esperar, Marceline no se sentia a gusto viendo gente de traje, musica clasica, cosas que no iban con ella.

Bonnibel intentaba que conociera a alguno de sus amigos, como para mostrarle que ella si tenia una vida social apartada de su persona. Pero no habia caso, Marceline se mantenia ajena a toda persona o nueva relacion. Una pena, si hubiera conocido a Finn y a Jake en esa fiesta, su encuentro hubiera sido mucho menos escabroso.

En fin, al no ver oportunidad de levantar a Marceline de ese asiento, Bonnibel se dedico a hablar con sus "otros amigos".

No lo sabia, pero a Marceline le dolia mogollon que la hicieran a un lado. Algo muy parecido a lo que sucedio hoy a la noche... ¿Curioso, verdad?

Y asi fueron trascurriendo las horas, hasta que el gran reloj del Antiguo Dulce Reino dio 12 campanadas, indicando que llego al hora de los regalos.

En cuanto a este punto, Bonnibel podria llegar a ser un poco malcriada, ya que no se opuso cuando sus padres dijieron "_Sin regalo para la Princesa, no entran_". Sabia que Bonnibel era una de las personas mas buenas del mundo, pero su palabra contra las de su padres no valian nada, asi que solo se limito a callar como toda buena señorita.

Ahora que lo pensaba, hubiera sido mejor que hubiera protestado contra este aspecto, las cosas serian muuuuy diferentes. Pero fue asi como se fueron dando las cosas y por algo fue asi.

Cuando termino de desenvolver su ultimo regalo, no sabia por que, pero noto la ausencia de Marceline...

Luego de decirles a sus padres que iba a la cocina por agua, se dirigio a la busqueda de su amiga...

Si Marceline servia para algo, ese algo era darles problemas y malsabores a Bonnibel, y era en ese momento en el que le estaba dando uno de los mejores...

Quizas si llamaba al telefono de su amiga la encontraria, asi que como un cohete corrio hacia su cuarto y cojio el telefono, pero algo la detuvo, algo hizo que su mano dejara de marcar el numero que ya se sabia de memoria.

Era un sollozo, que podia pasar desapercibido como susurro, pero para Bonnibel era completamente audible.

Venia de afuera, asi que corrio las cortinas y vio el bello cuerpo de su amiga al contraste de la luna.

¿Mar...marceline?

¡Bonnie! ¡¿Q..que haces aqui?!

Me gu...gustaria saber lo mismo.

Nada, si ya sabes que esas cosas alli abajo no van conmigo.

Marcel...Marceline... yo...

Puedo entender que quieras a tu unica amiga en tu cumpleaño 16, pero podriamos salir a algun lado... No se... a la Nocheosfera.

¿L...la Nocheosfera?

Solo bromeaba...

Ahhhh...

Bonnibel - Dijo Marceline ocultando algo detras de su espalda.

¿Que pasa...amiga? - Dijo Bonnibel.

¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Entonces la vampiresa saco de destras de su espalda un paquete torpemente forrado en negro, pero no era el papel el que importaba, sino que su contenido era oro puro...

Marceline le regalo su segundo bien mas preciado en todo el mundo...

Su camista de rockera...

Marceline...no...no debiste.

No es nada, y ademas sabes que tu padres no me dejarian entrar sin regalo - Dijo, ocultando su rubor con el brillo de la luna.

No s..se que decir...

Un gracias no me vendria mal.

Gracias Marcy... - Dijo la chica de rosa dandole un gran abrazo a Marceline - Guardare esto con la vida...

¿No es un poco exagerado? - Dijo Marceline - Es solo una playera...

No... es tu playera, por eso la guardare para siempre.

Marceline se quedo tiesa ante la seriedad con la que Bonnibel confeso indirectamente que ese era el mejor regalo que habia recibido. No sabia que hacer ni que decir, algo que no solia ocurrir mucho estando al lado de Bonnie. Pero lo mas extraño era que no estaba presente ese silecion incomodo que aparece en ocasiones como estas.

No... era mas bien un silencio que le daba a enteder que no necesitaban hablar, que eso ya era un perdida de tiempo al conocerse como a ella misma. Asi que ambas chicas miraron a la luna refulgente en el cielo.

Bonnibel siguio mirando la luna embobada con su belleza, pero Marceline se dedico a ver el bello rostro de Bonnibel, que con 16 años no habia cambiado nada desde el dia en el que se encontraron... Claro que Bonnibel era ajena a que la vampira le estaba mirando, pero era cuestion de tiempo para que se diera cuenta de esto.

Ahh..Marcy... ¿Q...que sucede?

Estas muy linda hoy... -Dijo Marceline.

¿A...que te refi..refieres?

Eso mismo... te ves muy linda hoy - Dijo Marceline, posando su mano sobre la de Bonnibel.

¿Marcy?

Shhhh... Se que no debo, pero quiero preguntarte algo.

¿El...el que? - Dijo Bonnibel, quien la piernas ya habian empezado a temblar.

¿Alguna vez te ha besado una mujer?

Bonnibel quedo helada, incapaz de mover un solo musculo, incapaz de responder a la pregunta de Marceline. Ademas... ¿A que iba esa pregunta?

Marceline aprovecho el estado de Bonnibel para pasar su mano por su mejilla, que estaba cobrando un color rojizo. Adorable en cierto modo...

A..a...a mi..nunc..nunca me beso...una m...mujer - Dijo Bonnibel.

¿Y quisieras probar? - Dijo Marceline, quien con su mano sobre las mejillas de Bonnibel empezo a empujar su cabeza hacia la de ella, haciendo que sus rostros se separaran por unos escasos centimetros.

Bonnibel no respondio, tampoco Marceline buscaba una respuesta, asi que sin el permiso de nadie la clavo un beso que Bonnibel nunca hubiera esperado.

Sintio el sabor a azucar que salia de los labios de Bonnibel, sintio como su temperatura corporal aumentaba a la par que cerraba los ojos para disfrutar de ese breve pero genial momento de gozo...

Obviamente, tenia que darle punto final a ese beso, asi que retiro sus labios de la boca de Bonnibel y la miro para ver si la habia gustado.

No sabria deciros... La mueca que llevaba Bonnibel era una mezcla de cada una de las sensaciones que se esperarian en una situacion asi, pero Marceline sabia gracias a su percepcion que su amiga disfruto de ese beso al igual que ella.

¿Bonnie?

¿Te gusto?

Devuelta no hizo falta respuesta, no hizo falta gastar saliva en hablar. Bonnibel nunca habia hecho algo asi, pero sin ningun miedo podia decir que ese beso le encanto, y que halla debutado en ese aspecto con la Reina de los Vampiros, con su mejor amiga le hacia sentir algo... AHHH... algo tan bueno. Y si besar a Marceline le daria ese gozo tan placentero, la besaria toda la noche...

¿Bonnie? Lo siento si fue muy... - Dijo la vampira, pero no pudo continuar con su disculpa ya que Bonnibel se le estaba tirando encima y pasando su lengua por sus colmillos. ¡Vaya!

¡La nimita mimada, mirad lo que esta haciendo!

Sabia que le habia gustado, y con ese beso ahora por parte de Bonnibel le daba la seguridad de que era asi.

Aunque el besar a Bonnibel era algo como tocar el cielo, era bastante incomodo alli en el balcon, asi que Marceline propuso ir a un lugar mas comodo si queria seguir con eso.

Bonnibel dijo que vayan a su cuarto. A Marceline no le importaba ir al cuarto de Bonnibel, es mas, le encantaria, asi que por su parte no hubo protesta.

A fuerza de los besos de Bonnibel al cuello de Marceline, llegaron a su cuarto, donde la Princesita lanzo a Marceline a la cama y empezo a besar sus labios, sintiendo su refrescante aliento, sin saber si lo que hacia era correcto pero seguiria. De todas formas, no habia retroceso. Ya habia besado a Marceline, ya habia probado la otra mitad y ya le habia gustado.

Pero con la exitacion de tener a Marceline rosando su piel, Bonnibel se olvido de algo tan importante como vital...

Hecharle cerrojo a la puerta.

Lo que no evito que su padre entrara con su madre en la busqueda de su hija. Supondran que para unos de los reyes mas importantes en OOO, seria dificil tragar, incluso creer que su hija estaba en su cuarto, revolcandose con una chica en la cama.

¡BONNIBEL BUBBLEGUM I! ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO?!

¡Padre! - Grito Bonnibel, espantada por los gritos de improvisto de su padre.

Richard...¿Que sucede? ¿A que viene esos gritos? - Lo que faltaba, la madre de Bonnibel tambien la veria asi.

Oh por Glob... No...no puede ser - Dijo cuando vio a su hija en tal posicion, que para ellos dos era algo indigno para una heredera al trono. - ¡Richard!¡¿Tu sabias de esto?!

¡Te lo juro no tenia idea! - Dijo el Rey - Y tu jovencita, estamos tan avergonzados de tu actitud...

la proxima reina del Dulce Reino... ¡Besandose con una plebeya!

Bonnibel no podia decir nada, y hacer algo estaba muy fuera de sus opciones, asi que se limito a pararse al lado de su cama mirando el suelo...

Y tu... "Reina de los Vampiros", que desde el primer dia que te empezaste a juntar con nuestra hija sabia que la corromperias hasta tal punto de llegar a esto...

¡No metas a Marceline en esto, Padre! - Grito de repente Bonnibel, cansada de tener que callarse todo. ¡A la mierda con los modales! ¡Marceline era su amiga!

¡Usted no hable, señorita! - Grito el rey - ¡TENDRA SUERTE SI SALE DEL REINO!

Bonnibel no le dio importancia a lo que su padre le estaba diciendo, ya que se limito a decirle a Marceline que se fuera, a que su precensia alli embarraba mucho mas las cosas.

Marcy, por favor vete, luego hablamos - Dijo Bonnibel, empujando a Marceline por la ventana.

Okey, nos vemos Bonnie - Dijo Marceline besando devuelta a la Princesa. Luego de separar sus labios de los de la Princesa, miro a sus padres con una mirada que decia "A mi no me importa lo que tu pienses"

Feliz cumpleaños Bonnie - Dijo, para luego pararse en el marco de la ventana y salir volando de alli.

Quizas fue un error invitar a Marceline, quizas el error fue ser amiga de Marceline. Sabiendo que ocurriria no hubiera hecho una fiesta, pero lo hecho,hecho esta. Sus padres la vieron comiendole la boca a Marceline, lo que venga sobre ella no le importaba, en tanto no le toquen un pelo a Marceline.

Es increible...

Su Majestad...

Hasta podria decir...

Su Majestad, despierte por favor...

Que estaba empezando a sentir algo por Marceline.

¡SU MAJESTAD! ¡DESPIERTE!

A base de los gritos de su mayordomo Bonnibel desperto, diciendole adios a ese mundo de los sueños donde acababa de vivir unos de los peores y tambien uno de los mejores momentos de su vida.

Poco recordaba lo que paso despues de esa noche... Sus padres le prohibieron cualquier relacion con alguien fuera del reino.

Luego recordaba que abandono el reino de sus padres y empezo a vagar por OOO por dos años para crear un nuevo Dulce Reino en el cual habitaba justo ahora.

¿Que sucede Mentita? - Dijo Bonnibel, refregandose los ojos.

No puede dormir por siempre - Dijo Mentita - Ademas llego un mensaje para usted...

¿De quien?

Marceline Abadder...

¿Adivinen a quien se helo el corazon cuando escucho eso... Asi es, a Bonnibel...

¿Y..y... qui..que queria?

Algo sobre una ropa y si podias devolversela...

¡Era solo eso!¡¿Por la ropa?! ¡DESPUES DE LO QUE PASO AYER VIENE A PREOCUPARSE POR LA ROPA! ¡JODER, NUNCA CONSERVARIA UN ROPA TAN DEPRIMIENTE!

Bueno, ella siempre penso que el negro era algo deprimente, pero cuando se ponia su camisa de rockera no se deprimia, es mas, se sentia feliz al tenerla puesta.

Luego de calmar un poco sus sentimientos, empezo a pensar que debia hacer. Obviamente debia devolverle la ropa a Marceline, por ende, debia ir a la casa de la vampira.

¡Genial! Podria aprovechar ese momento para hablar con Marceline sobre lo que paso y dejar todo claro.

Queria tener a Marceline como amiga, pero ese sueño puso su decicion en duda.

¿En calida de que queria tener devuelta a Marceline?

No lo se, ella tampoco sabia... Pero el tiempo sabra decirles.

No cabe duda de eso...

* * *

_NikolasTime es una marca de Garcia, Axel Nicolas. Este individuo no posee los derechos de autor de "Adventure Time" pero las tramas y Original Characters que se presentan aqui son de su autoria._


	6. Con intentar no pierdes nada

Vale, se que me he tardado un eternidad en actualizar por que mi puta portatil estaba rota (Mil disculpas, no es la muerte de nadie :3) En fin, he podido publicar algo pequeño pero por que me prestaron una portatil, pero ahora que tengo la mia actualizare con mas frecuencia (Eso espero) Y ademas tarde en actualizar por se me fueron las ganas de escribir...

* * *

Capitulo 6: Con intentar no pierdes nada...

_"¡Marcy! ¿Cuantos años tienes?"_

_Bonnibel, "La Bruja del cielo"_

No aviso a nadie que partia, ni siquiera se atrevio a decirle a su mayordomo que se iba. Cojio su tapado rosa, unas botas y con las prendas de Marceline debajo salio en busca de una respuesta... Algo que pueda alejar las nubes de la duda de su cabeza.

No tardo mucho en llegar a la casa de la vampiresa... Sera por las prisas, quizas queria llegar rapido, poner todo en orden... Nah...

Seguro...seguro que fue... queria sacarse de encima esas prendas.

Me meti en la oscura cueva en la que Marceline habitaba y empezea tocar la puerta. Una, dos, tres veces toque la condenada puerta y ninguna de esas hubo respuesta.

Ya se estaba hartando de eso asi que se sento en el piso y espero a que Marceline apareciera. Habran pasado... no se, como tres horas mirando hacia afuera, esperando que por obra divina Marceline apareciera.

Bonnibel ya se estaba hartando de estar sentada sin hacer nada asi que se paro y miro devuelta hacia la casa de Marceline, mas especificamente su ventana. Fue entonces cuando un loca y arriesgada idea le surco la cabeza

No debia, cada fibra de princesa que tenia en su cuerpo le decia que no era algo correcto para un princesa de su calibre, pero de todas formas lo hizo, contra cualquier instinto natural, ya tenia la nariz rosando el vidrio y su aliento, empañandolo.

No estaba Marceline en ese salon de estar, pero bien podria ser lo contrario, por que estaba muy oscuro. Intentando ver entre la penumbra vio algo que se movia lentamente, casi como un perezoso... Bonnibel sabia que era... era Marceline por las mañanas.

Ahh... que buenos recuerdos.

Era bien sabido por la chica de rosa que Marceline por la mañana no era tan audaz ni perpizcas como por las tardes, y mucho menos hay que comparar a esta Marceline con la Marceline por las noches, donde las cosas se encienden un poco mas.

Bajo y encendio la luz, iluminando todo el salon, pero habia suficiente oscuridad afuera como para que no notara la precensia de Bonnibel... Claro, si ella mantenia una distancia razonable de la ventana.

Se alejo un poco del vidrio y se dedico a ver lo que pasaba dentro...

Solia vestir una bata negra por las mañanas, pero al parecer hoy era la expecion, ya que lo unico que le tapaba el cuerpo era su ropa interior.

Bonnibel intento no mirar, seguir mirando la laguna, huir de alli, pero el flamante cuerpo de la vampira hizo que sin querer se acercara mas y mas al vidrio...

Marceline encendio una hornalla y puso unos huevos a cocinar. Luego subio y Bonnibel no supo que fue de ella por los proximos 3 minutos. Tiempo perfecto para darse cuenta de que estaba a tres centimetros del vidrio.

Luego bajo vistiendo unos shorts y una playera sin mangas... No dejaban ver mucho, pero aun asi Marceline se veia muy linda con esas prendas.

Glob... ¿Que estoy pensando? - Susurro Bonnibel.

Sin embargo, no podia dejar de mirar por la ventana, como si dejara de hacerlo se perderia algo grande, algo que no podia faltar en su vida.

Pero tambien no podia dejar de lado el hecho de que no estaba alli para mirar a Marceline como un depravada, sino para tener una charla con ella por lo cual se alejo de la ventana y llamo nuevamente a la puerta.

¡Marceline!...

Se escucharon varias cosas cuando Bonnibel grito el nombre de su amiga, como por ejemplo, el ruido de una sarten cayendo y un insulto que se podia escuchar si se prestaba oido...

Tambien escucho los pasos hacia la puerta, ruido a llaves y luego el inconfundible chirrido que hace la puerta de Marceline cuando se abre.

Oh... Bonnie... ¿C...como estas?

Bien, si. Recibi tu carta.

¿Ah si? - Dijo Marceline.

¿Quieres pasar?

Bonnibel entro y lo primero que hizo fue sentarse en el sillon, lo cual fue una muy mala idea por que el sillon era mas duro que su dueña.

Venga Bonnie, ¿A que viniste?

Tu me lo dijiste, querias tu ropa devuelta.

¿En serio? ¿Asi de facil?

¿A que te refieres?

La ultima vez que te preste ropa y te pedi que me la devuelvas, estuviste a punto de llorar -Dijo Marceline.

¡Por favor! ¡Eso fue hace muchos años! - Grito Bonnibel, un poco enfadada por el comentario de Marceline.

Ahora que lo pensaba, eso no habia sido hace mucho, ella tenia 15, no se, hasta 16 años cuando ocurrio... Cuando conocio a Marceline...

* * *

_**Bonnibel´s mind**_

* * *

Se encontraba en el bosque, una niña, bueno... Si una niña fuera tener 15 años. Ella no le tenia miedo a nada. salir al bosque era salir como salir de compras para cualquier adolecente normal... Lamentablemente, ella era algo bastante lejano al concepto de normal.

Era muy hermosa, vestida con una camisa roja, jeans y un gorrito...Sus pies no tocaban el suelo. Hace años que no necesitaba apoyar los pies en el piso... Es mas... le gustaba estar por lo aires, o mejor dicho tener la cabeza en el aire. Tomando en cuenta esto, era normal que nadie la entendiera... Salir por las noches, era para ella, mejor que una reunión con cualquier psicólogo.

Se detuvo en su camino...

Gritos...gritos desesperados...de una mujer.

Ella no era de las personas de ofrecer una mano. Es mas, ella era muchas veces la que causaba los problemas. Siguio los gritos, que parecían alejarse de ella. Esto la hizo enfadarse, y también causo que volara mas rápido.

Los gritos ahora se entremezclaban con sonidos de que alguien se daba de lleno contra el suelo... Cada paso, era caer al suelo, levantarse y seguir corriendo...

Vaya que era torpe...

Vio a alguien doblando una esquina...Sea lo que sea, lo seguiría.

Tropezo de vuelta, esta vez con una rama...Dejandolo inconciente. La joven lo tomo en brazos y se sorprendio...Era una niña, una muy bella, si se atrevia a pensarlo...Su cara era de un lindo color rosa, al igual que todo su cabello. Debia tener 15 años también.

¿Por qué una niña asi estaba alli? Este no era lugar para una niña, que por lo menos, parecía indefensa y debil...

La llevo a su casa, por lo menos una noche, y luego buscaría como volver a su hogar.

¿Dónde...donde estoy? -Dijo la joven, no recordaba nada de aquella noche, solo que tropezó y quedo inconciente.

Estaba en una cama. Parecia que nadie hubiera dormido allí por su dureza.

Se quito las pocas sabana que le cubrían el cuerpo... Y se sorprendio al ver que tenia otra ropa...Un playera negra. Desde niña el negro le parecio el peor color. Tenia tambien unos shorts rojos...

Todo esto desprendia un olor a fresas...y... y a sangre.

El cuarto no inspiraba mucha felicidad tampoco...Todo estaba pintado de color fucsia oscuro. Ademas de un closet y un escritorio, diviso un equipo de música y unos esto, sumado a que no tenia ni una idea de donde estaba, le hacia sentir un miedo muy profundo...

Tenia muchas dudas, pero quedándose ahí parada no resolvería nada. Y la unica salida de alli era una escalera o un ventana... Opto por la escalera, que tambien parecia que nadie la habia usado hace mucho tiempo, ya que crujia con cada escalon que bajaba.

Oh...despertaste -Se escucho una voz de mujer, muy profunda.

La joven se quedo helada en la escalera cuando escucho esa voz...esa voz...era tan encantadora.

En efecto... la escalera no era nada resistente. Se desprendio de los tarugos de la pared y empezó a caer...

¡AHHHHHHH! - Grito la joven mientras caía.

La otra joven, que estaba cocinando algo, llego justo a tiempo para atajar a la joven de rosa.

Gracias - Dijo esta, bajando al piso y volteando para ver a quien la salvo. - Esa escalera parece que nadie...

Se quedo devuelta helada y cayo cuando vio a su salvadora...era ...era una...¡VAMPIRA!

¡ALEJATE!- Grito la joven de rosa - ¡POR FAVOR, NO ME HAGAS DAÑO!

No voy a hacerte nada- Dijo la vampiresa, extendiendo su mano para ayudar a levantarse. - Y creeme, si tendria que hacerte daño, con los golpes que te diste anoche no necesito ni tocarte un cabello...

Su cabello color azabache era largo, pero lo tenia atado con una cinta. Iba vestida con una playera sin mangas y unos jeans

Vamos...el desayuno esta listo - Dijo la vampiresa, señalando a otra parte de la cocina.

Se fue volando hacia la cocina, donde un te de manzanilla y un café las estaban esperando

La joven de rosa empezó a beber el café de su taza, mientras la vampiresa sorbia el rojo de la taza.

La niña había leído de vampiros antes, que no necesariamente tenian que beber solamente sangre, sino que podían beber el rojo de las cosas.

Cuentame - Dijo la vampiresa - ¿Quien eres?

Vengo del Dulce Reino, mi nombre es Bonnibel Bubblegum I, y tengo 15 años, pero dentro de poco cumpliré los 16. - Dijo la joven. Esa cara si que era podria encantar a cualquier hombre.

¿Y tu? - Dijo Bonnibel - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Marceline Abadder - Dijo la vampiresa, sorbiendo un poco mas de su té de manzanilla.

Tienes una muy linda casa del arbol, Marcy - Dijo Bonnibel.

Marceline al escuchar esto se quedo quieta, hace mas de 958 años que nadie le decía Marcy. Esa niña, por mas mimada, caprichosa y insoportable que sea, podria ser una buena amiga...

Gracias - Dijo Marceline sorbiendo un poco mas de té.

Pero es demasiado grande para uno sola - Dijo Bonnibel, retractandose - Claro a menos que tengas alguien con quien compartirla...

A veces vienen gente- Dijo Marceline.

¿Novios? - Pregunto Bonnibel.

Amigos - Dijo Marceline -Dejemoslo ahi...

¿Y tu...tienes novio? - Pregunto Marceline.

¿A que va esa pregunta? - Pregunto Bonnibel, enarcando una ceja

Solo curiosidad - Dijo la vampira, sonrojandose... Volteo la cara, pero la niña de rosa pudo ver el rubor en su blanco rostro.

No - Dijo Bonnibel. - Pero mis padres quieren que me case lo mas antes posible para que pueda gobernar el Dulce Reino...

Te entiendo- Dijo Marceline - Mi padre quiere que sea yo la que maneje la Nocheosfera...

¿Tu...tu...tu... vienes de la Nocheosfera?- Dijo Bonnibel, con un hilo de voz. Sabia , o mejor dicho le habian dicho, que lo que salía de la Nocheosfera no era nada bueno.

Si - Dijo Marceline, mirando su taza, ahora blanca. - Pero no me gusta estar allí...

Pasaron horas hablando, el tiempo vuela cuando se lo esta compartiendo con alguien... Hace años que no le pasaba... Esa chica era interesante, y despertaba la curiosidad en ella...

Pero la bella conversacion que tenian llego a su fin, cuando Marceline cayo en la cuenta de que esa chica tenia hogar propio, familiares que le extrañaban y la querian... Como la envidiaba.

Bueno, creo que es hora de que te ayude a encontrar tu hogar... - Dijo Marceline, levantándose.

A Bonnibel le gusto tanto estar allí que volveria, sin duda...Ese miedo que sentía con la vampiresa se convirtió en seguridad. Si, aunque le costaba admitirlo... se sentía segura con ella a su lado...

Vamos, agarrate fuerte - Dijo Marceline. La Princesa se estaba ruborizando y escondia ese mismo rubor en su sudadera...¿Acaso le daba vergüenza que la vieran con ella? ¿O era ese rubor cuando estas con alguien especial?. No es para menos...si Marceline no la hubiera rescatado, ya no habría heredera del Dulce Reino.

¿Por qué estas... estas ruborizada? - Pregunto Marceline.

Eh...este...es por... - Decia Bonnibel -...Es por la altura

Estaba mintiendo...la altura no podía ser ya que se encontraban a poco metros del suelo.

Bonnibel mintió...por que se ruborizaba por la belleza de Marceline, le gustaba estar al lado de esa chica. Sus padres, cuando cumplio 14, le explicaron sobre las diferentes relaciones que existían. Le hablaron de algo llamado "lesbianismo", que era cuando dos chicas, o sea dos mujeres, se atraían mutuamente. Tambien les dijo que una relación asi era indebido para una heredera al Trono...

Sabia que las niñas de su edad intentaban buscar cosas nuevas...explorar, como le dijo su Dulce Profesora...¿Esto que sentía era lesbianismo o como se llamase? No entendia... de todas formas, la explicion de sus padres fue muy breve... Les basto con decir que no podia tener una relacion y ya...Ademas, ella nunca se hubiera visto en esa posicion...

Cuando se quizo dar cuenta ya estaban sobrevolando el antiguo Dulce Reino.

Llegamos- Dijo Marceline - No entrare por que no deben estar acostumbrados a los vampiros...

¿Te volveré a ver? - Dijo Bonnibel.

Seguramente - Dijo Marceline, preparándose para volar, pero algo se lo impedia. Era Bonnibel, quien la sostenia de la mano...

¿Qué es eso de irse sin despedirse? - Dijo Bonnibel, con una sonrisa picara.

Como si hubiera sido un impulso, tiro de la mano de la vampira y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. Sintió como ese contacto le levantaba el animo, pero todo ese animo se esfumo como la niebla cuando Bonnibel la solto y sonriendo dijo...

Adios Marceline - Dijo Bonnibel.

Te olvidas de algo - Dijo Marceline...

¿Que? - Pregunto Bonnibel.

Debes devolverme la playera- Dijo Marceline.

¿No me la puedo quedar? - Dijo Bonnibel, palpando la suave tela negra

Lo siento...es una de mis preferidas - Dijo Marceline, sonriendo...

Esta bien...- Dijo Bonnibel, sacandose la playera - Gracias por todo...

No hay de que - Dijo Marceline, ruborizandose.

¡BONNIBEL BUBBLEGUM!

Son mis padres - Dijo Bonnibel - Adios Marcy...

Adios Bonnie.. - Dijo Marceline, quedandose alli, volando con la playera en la mano...

* * *

Y volvio en si, al mundo real, donde estaba sentada en el duro sillon de la vampira, en su casa y obviamente con las prendas negras.

¿Bonnibel? ¿Estas bien?

S..si - Dijo algo titubiante - ¿Por?

Te pregunte algo y no me respondiste - Dijo Marceline.

¿A si? - Dijo - ¿Que seria eso?

Si quieres desayunar conmigo... - Dijo Marceline.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que salio de su Castillo sin desayunar, y ya empezaba a sentir como se le abria el muy bien los dotes de cocinera de Marceline, pero vale, no era la mejor del mundo pero supo calmar su hambre muchas veces.

¿Es un problema?

Por supuesto que no, tu me invistaste a uno, ahora me toca a mi - Dijo Marceline - Vamos, sientate.

Cambio del duro sillon a la silla frente a la mesa, donde una taza de cafe ya estaba alli.

Extraño... ¿Por que cafe?

Muchas gracias Marceline - Dijo Bonnibel cojiendo la taza - Te lo agradezco mucho.

No hay de que - Dijo Marceline con otra taza en mano.

Pero el cafe no era lo unico que habia para comer, tambien habia en la mesa unas tostadas con mantequilla, mermelada... Bueno, todo lo posible.

Bonnibel cojio el cuchillo untador y empezo a recubrir una tostada con una fina capa de mantequilla...

Joder, si que estaba delicioso...

Bonnie - Dijo Marceline, mirado fijo a la cara de Bonnibel.

¿Que... que pasa? - Dijo Bonnibel.

Tienes un poco de mantequilla en el rostro - Dijo Marceline, sin dejar de mirar a Bonnibel - Deja que te limpie.

Entonces con un pañuelo limpio la comisura de los labios de Bonnibel, suavemente y con la delicadeza de la porcelana. Los ojos de Marceline estaban causando algo a Bonnibel. Ella solo se dejo limpiar como si se tratara de una bebe, pero tambien no dejo de mirar a los ojos rojos de Marceline... Eran tan lindos...

Noto que las mejillas de Marceline tambien se estaban volviendo rojizas, y se notaba aun mas con su palida piel...

La mancha ya no estaba, hace minutos ya esta estaba limpia, pero por alguna razon Marceline no paro de rosar la tersa y rosada piel de Bonnibel...

Como si no fuera ella quien controlaba su cuerpo, Bonnibel rodeo con sus brazos a Marceline y jalaba para que sus rostros cada vez esten mas cerca...

Y entonces ocurrio... Bonnibel junto sus labios como si nada hubiera pasado, como si eso fuera algo normal, algo cotidiano... No pensaba con claridad, pero tenia curiosidad por saber que sentia Marceline...

Se separo de Marceline por unos segundos, mirandola con aires de duda...

¿Te gusto?

Marceline seguia con una cara de espanto y asombro. Bonnibel primero vio la cara de Marceline y penso que estaba asombrada de la reaccion que tuvo al besarla, pero ocurria lo contrario...

La vampiresa se levanto de su asiento y sin mas subio a su cuarto. No subiria alli, pero se paro al lado de la escalera y a los gritos pregunto si se encontraba bien, lo que tuvo una cruel y fria respuesta.

Vete de aqui...

Bonnibel no creia lo que escuchaba, pero para estar seguros...

¡Vete de aqui ahora!

Le dolio, y sus lagrimas lo demostraron... Cojio su tapado de la silla y salio de la casa corriendo, con lagrimas de por medio... Marceline podia verla desde su ventana y sinceramente se sentia extremadamente mal por lo que hizo, mas aun por ver las lagrimas de Bonnibel...

¿Por que reacciono asi? Ya era el segundo beso consecutivo que Bonnibel le habia dado...

Sera por...lo que paso hoy a la mañana...

Ya en el castillo, Bonnibel ni intento disimular su llanto, asi que su mayordomo se dio cuenta y fue a velar por ella...

Su Majestad - Dijo entrando en su cuarto - ¿Que sucede?

N...nada Mentita - Dijo Bonnibel, limpiando pesimamente sus lagrimas - Por favor, vete, quiero estar sola.

Bonnibel... Se que te esta pasando algo - Dijo Mentita poniendose serio - ¿Puedes decirme que es?

No...no lo entederias - Dijo Bonnibel mirando sus pies, salpicados de lagrimas - Por favor, dejame sola.

Tiene que ver con la hija de Hudson - Dijo Mentita.

Bonnibel dudo en decirle la verdad al Mayordomo, pero al fin y al cabo ¿Que mas daba?

Asintio, haciendo que Mentita se sobresaltara de repente...

Te dije, que al volver a juntarte con esa chica - Dijo Mentita.

¡LO SE! ¡ME LO DIJISTE! - Grito - ¡¿PERO QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA?!

Solo quiero ser feliz... - Susurro con un hilo de voz.

Mentita reflexiono sobre lo que acaba de pasar y decidio con mucha cautela los pasos a seguir...

Vale, Princesa - Dijo Mentita - Te dejo sola...

Salio del cuarto conmovido por la tristeza de su majestad, decidido a hacer algo para que de los ojos de la Princesa no caigan mas lagrimas...

Cojio el telefono publico del Dulce Reino para llamar a quien lo ayudaria a cumplir semejante objetivo...

¿Hola? ¿Hudson? ¿Estas alli?

¡Mentita! - Se escucho de la otra linea - ¿Como has estado, tanto tiempo?

No tengo tiempo para eso Hudson - Dijo Mentita - Al grano... ¿Recuerdas que me debias un favor?

Si, lo recuerdo - Dijo Hudson.

Pues es hora de que me lo pagues.

¿Que quieres hacer Mentita?

Necesito que hables con tu hija...

Si... ¿Pero de que?

De la Princesa... la Dulce Princesa...

* * *

_NikolasTime es una marca de Garcia, Axel Nicolas. Este individuo no posee los derechos de autor de "Adventure Time" pero las tramas y Original Characters que se presentan aqui son de su autoria._


End file.
